


Think Twice

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Think Twice (Eve 6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: rikkamia asked:I would love a fic in which Loki gets protective of the reader maybe a song fic to the song Think Twice by eve 6 please





	Think Twice

Loki crosses his arms as he watches you mingle at the club. Some of the patrons are taking turns grinding on you and you’re enjoying yourself. This was what you did when you wanted to make a certain god of mischief jealous. Loki is across the room glaring at you. He knew you were only teasing him so he could punish you later. You smirk at him when one of the guys dancing with you sneaks a hand up your skirt. Your eyes widen and you turn to smack him, but Loki was already there. “Don’t you fucking touch her.” Loki growls. His hand is around the guy’s neck and you’re trying to pull him off.

“Loki, let’s just go.” You manage to pull him away to the other side. “You didn’t need to try to kill him.”

“He touched you.” Loki directs his anger on you. “And you’re mine.” He presses his lips against yours in a fiery kiss. “And he and every other man here will know that.” Loki grabs your hips and forces your body to his as you grind on him. You notice the man before watching Loki and you. Loki turns you around so it would be easier for you to dance on him. He eyes the man from before. “Good, he’s noticing how you melt against me.” Loki bites your neck, causing a moan to escape your lips. “How you are made for only me.” You give into the pleasure as a different song starts. You instantly recognize it and look up at Loki.

“Did you manipulate the music?”

“Not at all, my dear.” He smirks and holds you closer to his body. “But they will know never to touch you again.”

When all is said and done

And dead does he love you

The way that I do

Beathing in lighting

Tonight's fighting

I feel the hurt so physical

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around come around no more

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around no more

She spreads her love

She burns me up

I can't let go

I can't get out

I've said enough

Enough by now

I can't let go

I can't get out

Wait till the day you finally see

I've been here waiting patiently

Crossing my fingers and my t's

You crying on my shoulder begging please

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around come around no more

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around no more

She spreads her love

She burns me up

I can't let go

I can't get out

I've said enough

Enough by now

I can't let go

I can't get out

What is it you really want

I'm tired of asking

You gone, I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there

I tried my best to grin and bear

And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street

And as we speak I'm going down

Cause she spread her love

And burnt me up

I can't let go

I can't get out

I've said enough

Enough by now

I can't let go

I can't get out

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around come around no more

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around no more

Loki covers your neck and shoulders in bruises from his mouth and you wish to just be in bed with him. “L-Loki…” You sigh and tug on his hair. “Can w-we go home?”

“Yes, my little whore.” You shiver at his whisper. His words tell you that you won. You got the rise out of him that you wanted.

“Thank you, my king.” You kiss his jaw before turning around. Loki pulls you home as fast as he could. “Loki! You can slow down!” You laugh. He doesn’t respond until you’re back in your room.

“No, I couldn’t.” Loki shoves you to the bed. “My whore needs to learn her lesson.” He hikes up your skirt and pulls down your underwear. “Look at how wet you are. Is it for the man or your king?”

“You, my king.” You whimper. His hand comes down and slaps your clit, making you gasp.

“Good answer, but I’m not convinced.” Loki turns you over and slaps your ass. You bite you lip as you moan from the sting. “That man seemed delighted when he touched you. Were you already wet then?”

“Y-yes, my king.” You don’t lie, but it was because you were picturing this. What he was going to do when you’ve finally pushed him past his self control. “But it was for you, I pictured you.”

“Are you sure, little one?” Loki spreads your legs and you feel his breath at your folds. “It wasn’t the mortal you were soaking for?”

“I swear, my king.” You sigh. You cry out as Loki’s tongue licks you before diving further to tease you. “Loki!” You feel stinging trailing down your thigh as he runs his nails down your leg. You groan and try to move away to have some relief. Loki’s hands are fast and hold you in place.

“Little one, you know better.” He growls before making his way to your clit. He takes your swollen bud in his teeth and bites gently. You scream and jerk slightly, but his hands were strong. His tongue is there the next instant to soothe your clit, but it was more like tortuous pleasure.

“Loki!” You have tears in your eyes from the stimulation and Loki grins. You gasp as two fingers enter you and start massaging your G-spot. “L-Loki…” Your head falls to the sheets and you moan. “Please…”

“Beg to your king, little slut. He may not listen, or he may have mercy on you.” You groan as a third finger joins the other two and they start fucking you roughly.

“M-my king, please!” You cry out, but you can’t seem to concentrate on a sentence.

“Yes, little dove?” He whispers in your ear. “What is your desire?”

“Fuck me…please, m-my king.” You barely get out. “I-I need your cock.”

“You need it?” You hear Loki’s smirk. “Maybe I should withhold that from you as punishment for teasing me with that man.”

“N-no, please!” You beg into the sheets. “M-my king, please! N-no one can fuck me like you. P-please have mercy on y-your servant.”

Loki swallows at your words. He loves your begging. Holding you down and teasing you until you were a sobbing mess was such a sight he could never get tired of. “You begged so nicely, my little one. Your king shall listen and show you mercy.” Loki replaces his fingers with his hard cock and hits your already sensitive spot with as much force as he could. You scream from the pleasure and try to thrust back against him. He groaned as you grinded back on his cock and soon flutter against him. Loki gives in and cums in you with more force than you thought possible. You scream his name and are secretly glad everyone is still out having a good time because they would have heard you. Loki collapses on you and kisses your back. “You are mine, (Y/n).”

“I know, my love.” You breathe heavily. Loki turns you over and lifts off your dress to help you change. “Loki, I can dress myself.” You sit up and kiss him gently. “Thank you so much.”

“While you do that, I will bring you water. Did you want anything else?” You smile and shake your head.

“Okay.” He leaves and you dress in your pajamas. That was something that shocked you years ago when you two started fucking. As dominate as he was, he was also very good at making sure you received the after care he knew you needed. You lay on the bed and wait for him to join you. He returns with water and your favorite ice cream.

“Loki, you didn’t have to do that.” You smile and kiss his cheek.

“I know you like having a little bit after our time together.” He hands you the bowl and sits next to you on the bed. “What kind of king would I be if I didn’t take care of you after you please me?” You lean against him and sigh.

“Thank you, my dearest.” Loki wraps his arms around you and scoots closer. He snuggles against you as you eat your ice cream, satisfied your plan worked perfectly.


End file.
